Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is one of the largest kingdoms that is under the rule of Princess Peach. Additionally, the Mushroom Kingdom shares its southwestern border with the Beanbean Kingdom. There is disparity between the kingdom's multiple appearances regarding the exact layout of certain towns and locations. The Mushroom Kingdom comprises many recurring landscapes, such as plains, deserts, islands, forests, mountains, snowy areas, volcanoes and others. General Information The Mushroom Kingdom is a monarchy ruled by Princess Peach. The kingdom's capital is Toad Town. Here, Princess Peach resides in her castle. Early material also includes her father, the kindly Mushroom King, who is mentioned to rule alongside her. However, he does not seem to perform any administrative functions, and his presence is largely forgotten in the series. Princess Peach keeps a hoard of Toad guards at her castle. However, Mario, Luigi, and many other heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom have fought to save it and its princess countless times before. Currently, Princess Peach staffs and supports Toad Houses in major towns near Toad Town. Demographics The Mushroom Kingdom's population is very vast, consisting of hundreds of species. Most prevalent are Toads, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Yoshis, and Boos. Even though Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi are human, there are very few humans living in the Mushroom Kingdom. Species of the Mushroom Kingdom *Toad *Human *Koopa *Goomba *Boo *Yoshi *Birdo *Ninji *Penguin *Ukiki *Monty Mole *Bumpty *Shy Guy *Bob-omb *Raven *Clampy *Mouse *Little Mouser Currency The Mushroom Kingdom primarily uses Coins for tender, referred to as Mushroom Coins in the Beanbean Kingdom. Coming in five varieties (Gold Coin, Red Coin (worth two coins), Blue Coin (worth five coins), 10 Gold Coin (worth 10 coins), and 100 Gold Coin (worth 100 coins), coins are often found scattered throughout the Kingdom. The coin has undergone several changes throughout the years; the three most prominent Coin designs are the blank design, the star design and the "1" design. Cities, Towns and Castles *Toad Town - Capital City **Princess Peach's Castle - The Princess's Castle *Mario's House- Mario and Luigi's house *Luigi's NEW Mansion - A mansion owned by Luigi *Goomba Village - A small village populated by Goombario's family *Koopa Village - A village of Koopa Troopas **Koopa Bros. Fortress - The Koopa Bros. hideout *Dimble Woods - A forest filled with many Wigglers and Treevils *Dry Dry Outpost - A small desert town home to Dryites **Dry Dry Ruins - The ancient home of the Nomadimice *Forever Forest - A spooky forest. **Boo's Mansion - One of many ghost houses found in the world *Gusty Gulch - The path to Tubba Blubba's Castle; includes a village home to Boos **Tubba Blubba's Castle - A castle filled with Clubbas and their master, Tubba Blubba *Lavalava Island - A volcanic island and its village full of Yoshis and Ravens *Flower Fields- Flowers and fauna grow here; home to the Bub-ulbs *Shiver City - A snowy city full of Bumpties *Starborn Valley - Birthplace of the stars *Crystal Palace - An intricate maze of mirrors and statues *Hollijolli Village - A jolly little town until the Shroobs invaded *Mushroom City - A giant city with many buildings; possibly the largest city in the Kingdom **Mushroom Bridge - A bridge near Mushroom City **Moonview Highway - A highway in Mushroom City *Rogueport - A widely known port *Petal Meadows - A peaceful meadow **Hooktail Castle - The home to a ferocious dragon *Petalburg - A village full of Koopas and even some Toads *Shhwonk Fortress - A fortress that guards the stone keys that open Hooktail Castle *Glitzville - A widely known floating city **Glitz Pit - An arena where fighters battle to the finish *Twilight Town - A town stuck in dim twilight *Creepy Steeple - A bell castle with many secrets *Keelhaul Key - An island ruled by pirate king Cortez *Poshley Heights - A town full of rich people *Fahr Outpost - A desolate town populated only by bob-ombs *Decalburg - A town inhabited by Toads where the Sticker Fest is celebrated. *Blubble Lake - A lake with many Crawfuls and Beehosses *Plack Beach - A beach south of Bowser's Castle. Category:Locations Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki